


【贺红】君子六艺--五曰书（ABO/pwp）

by zyc940310



Series: 【贺红】君子六艺 [5]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※君子六艺，五曰书
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Series: 【贺红】君子六艺 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377238
Kudos: 29





	【贺红】君子六艺--五曰书（ABO/pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> ※君子六艺，五曰书

看着莫关山朋友圈里那张字迹歪歪扭扭的手写菜谱照，以及评论区以见一为首队列整齐的“这几个字是鸡划的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，贺天皱了皱眉，觉得这样不行。

莫关山是个有自知之明的小伙，他知道自己字丑，所以尽管把所有嘲笑他的人挨个骂了一遍，他也并未把这件事放在心上。  
可他没想到有人竟帮他上了心。

“今天回来挺早啊？”听到开门声，莫关山刚给锅里最后一道菜撒好盐，偏头用余光瞄了眼门口那家伙，把盛好的菜端上桌，“洗手，添饭。”  
贺天一反如常地乖，吃饭洗碗，快速而自觉，让吃完饭在沙发上躺尸的莫关山如坐针毡。  
好不容易等贺天收拾完，莫关山假意盯电视，实则在等待贺天对他的“宣判”。  
“莫仔，”他开口了，莫关山心里一个咯噔，“你过来一下。”  
“干吗？”没好气地甩过去一把眼刀，莫关山可不愿承认他心里其实有点怵——老、老子又没做什么坏事！  
贺天也不是个耐心十足的人，腰一弯，沙发上的人就腾了空。  
“卧槽！”莫关山在他臂弯里扑腾，“你干吗？放老子下来！”  
贺天不多做搭理，直把人抱着进书房，安安稳稳放坐在书桌前。  
莫关山有点懵——这是什么走向？  
只见贺天从电脑包里掏出一份文件，翻开平摊在莫关山面前；又旋开他常用的钢笔笔盖，放在莫关山手边。  
“……怎么个意思？”莫关山心里憋不住事儿，不懂就问，“说话。”  
“这是我一笔一画认认真真写出来的模版。”贺天点了点纸上的标准行楷方块字，面色凝重，“莫仔，你该练字了。”

莫关山眨吧着眼睛定定看了他三秒，起身就走。  
“去哪儿？”贺天揪着人裤子给他拽回来，“别想跑。”  
“老子不练！”莫关山嚎，“撒手！”  
“你字写那么丑必须得练。”贺天把人往椅子上按，“回来！”  
“你居然敢嫌弃我字丑？！”逃跑失败，莫关山开启B计划，“说，你是不是在外面有别的狗了？ta的字是不是比我好看？！”  
“少来这一套！”一屁股坐木椅上，贺天干脆把莫关山揽进怀里死死锁住，“坐好，照着我的字临摹一遍。有几个字没写好，今晚就操几遍。”  
“凭什么？！”要不是有贺天摁着，莫关山能蹦桌子上，“霸王条款！不公平！老子不干！”  
贺天眯眼：“你再说一遍？”  
“不干就是不干！”莫关山才不示弱，“有本事你……哎哎哎，贺几把天你他妈的干什么？！”

把吱哇叫唤的家伙按趴在桌面上，贺天三下五除二把莫关山的裤子扒到腿根，手指伸进在刚才的挣扎中被自己的信息素催化得湿软泥泞的后穴里几番搅动，拉开裤链对准穴口一挺即入。  
莫关山瞬间软了腿。没成功逃跑，没忍住呻吟，连溢出后穴顺着大腿缓缓下滑的粘液也没能含住，可谓是一败涂地。  
“我操……”没了刚才的气焰，莫关山抖着身子勉强扒稳书桌边沿，“你他妈……吃错药了？”  
“不给点教训，你总把我的话当耳旁风。”把他从桌上抱下来，贺天就着插入的姿势让莫关山坐自己腿上，“早乖乖听话不就没这么多事？”  
“练个几把字，”体位变化让贺天的阴茎进入得更深，莫关山咬着牙刚想咽下去的呻吟又被顶了回去，卡在嗓子里化作一声闷哼，“你他妈就是想找个借口折腾老子。”  
嘴巴痛快的代价便是再挨一记深顶，莫关山欲哭无泪，有逃走的心却连挪挪屁股都很艰难。  
“再蹭，后果自负。”勾着Omega劲瘦的腰将他牢牢固定，贺天侧过脑袋，示意莫关山将注意力集中在面前的纸张上，“现在我监督你临摹，写得慢没关系，但要认真用心；写错一笔，我提醒一次，记住了吗？”  
莫关山破罐子破摔：“老子、老子现在连笔都拿不稳，你让老子写个几……呃啊！”  
“写不写？”  
好汉不吃眼前亏，Omega咬着嘴唇执起笔。

有一点莫关山说对了，贺天确实是在折腾他。  
但想帮他练字也是真的。  
“竖没写直。”“言字旁和成隔那么开干什么？”“你这个捺是用鸡爪子划拉的吗？重写！”  
字没写完一排，莫关山整个人都快虚脱了——贺天分明就是在整他，他每写一个字都要挨几次捅。  
啪，忍无可忍的Omega摔了笔，满脸写着英勇就义：“老子不练了！要操就干脆点操，哪儿来这么多几把废话！”  
“生气了？”贺天挑着眉，倒是没当即发作，“字写得太丑，恼羞成怒了？”  
“老子是气你这个卑鄙小人太过阴险！”接连被人怼着说字丑，莫关山委屈得红了眼圈，“行，就你字好看，你全家字都好看，行了吧？！”  
“不行，”抱紧挣扎着要逃离的莫关山，贺天一口咬在他后颈的腺体上，“你忘了自己是我的头号家属？”

Alpha信息素侵略性极强，迅速蹿遍Omega全身。  
莫关山软成一滩泥，任由贺天摆布趴伏在桌面。  
提着莫关山的大腿根，贺天站在桌边，居高临下道：“既然学不会，那我就先教教你。”  
完全勃起的Alpha阴茎粗且长，贺天腿长胯高，以自上而下的角度操他的Omega。莫关山的意识被信息素冲得恍惚，只觉贺天那活儿在自个儿肚子里戳来刺去，直把内里搅得一团糟。  
“你看，竖应该这样直直地画下来。”以屌为笔，以莫关山薄薄的肚皮为纸，贺天在他腹腔里有模有样地描摹他方才练过的每一个字的形状，“偏旁写得太开看上去就像两个不完整的字；写的时候笔要拿稳，不然鸡真能划得比你好看。”  
可怜贺天苦口婆心，莫关山一个字都没听进去。贺天给他这块墨添了水，研磨成汁，在笔杆劲道的书写下四处留痕。

等贺天一板一眼教他“练”完一整面已是一小时后，模板上干爽的钢笔字被不明液体浸得模糊不堪。莫关山仍意识不清地趴着，承了凶狠顶弄也只是蚊吟般轻哼两声。  
弯下腰，贺天从莫关山的背后覆上来，手掌只在Omega鼓鼓囊囊的小腹上轻按两下，后穴便又涌出一阵汹涌热潮。  
“莫仔，”托着莫关山侧脸，贺天凑近他耳边低唤，“还醒着吗？”  
“嗯……”Omega泄出梦呓般的低语，勉强掀起千斤重的眼皮。  
“第一面我们学完了噢，”贺天坏坏的语气贱的可以，“怎么样，学到多少？”  
怒血从心脏一股脑冲上头顶，气得莫关山天灵盖都快掀开冒烟：“……学个几……唔！”  
算到他不会服软，贺天早把龟头抵在Omega的生殖腔口处，就等莫关山出口成脏，他掐准时机把粗大的头部全挤了进去。  
莫关山已经哭不出声，生理性泪水争先恐后涌出通红眼眶。剩余一丝清明意识在贺天捅进生殖腔还坚持不懈的操弄下逐渐远去，陷入昏睡前他在心底暗自嘟囔，总有一天要把这狗鸡剖开，看看那远超常人的生理构造到底是怎么长的。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 当天后半夜，莫关山的朋友圈更新一条动态。  
> 「练字。」  
> 配图是张照片，一只被大手圈住、正握着笔稍小的手，背景是书桌上湿透皱巴的练字纸。


End file.
